


Chicken

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Patient Hannibal, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Reluctant Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will and Hannibal start talking about the past and open up a door to their new future.





	Chicken

“Did you ever miss me?”

Will looked up from his book. “Excuse me?” 

Hannibal didn’t stop his composition, scribbling music notes on lines within Will’s view. He saw the hard set to his shoulders and knew just how long this conversation had been coming.

“I do believe you heard me.”

“Did I miss you? When?” 

He saw the way Hannibal’s hand shook as he wrote for a moment then righted again.

“Will.”

“I wouldn’t let myself miss you, let alone think about you. I didn’t just get married, Hannibal. I drowned in marriage life. There was no better husband than me.”

Hannibal stopped writing and Will knew he’d made a blunder at the way he’d said things. He stood up as Hannibal have turned and the way Hannibal’s hands tightened into fists was telling.

“Will Graham, professional husband.”

“Yes.”

He stopped just short of touch and his hands hung at his sides while Will watched Hannibal fight with his need to lash out. They’d been in this particular safe house for over six months, comfortable for the first time in over a year, and Will wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now.

But he didn’t.

“She did not know you.”

“Molly loved me as much as I loved her, and she knew the me I wanted to be,” he reached out and touched Hannibal’s shoulder, “No one has ever known me but you.”

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s shoulder and they both shook as he entwined their fingers.

“The letter.”

Will laughed. “The letter was the first time I didn’t sleep in my marriage bed. Molly thought it was Jack but no one can fuck me up quite like you.”

Hannibal looked up and he smiled at Will. “It’s a natural talent.”

Will touched his cheek and leaned in so close that Hannibal’s breath tickled his lips.

“Among many of your others.”

They stared each other down.

“You torture me.”

Will grinned. “Will he or won’t he? Today or tomorrow?”

Hannibal let out a shaky breath and Will stepped away. He squeezed their entwined fingers.

“I would wait a lifetime, you know?” 

 

Will licked his lips. “Don’t.”

“Days, months, years, eons,” Hannibal took his hand and kissed it, “I would never force you.”

“This isn’t forcing?”

“You are good at witholding but I am the best torturer there is and we both know it.”

Will fell forward without thought and Hannibal caught him, his hands around Will’s back as they were again so close. He wondered often if this was all a dream, that really he could just give in and take the chance, but how could he?

“Will.”

“Kiss me.”

Hannibal’s smile widened. “No.”

Will closed his eyes and Hannibal’s fingers tapped on his back in succession. His whole body throbbed and Will groaned, “God I hate you.”

“If that were the case, we would not have waited so long for this.”

He opened his eyes and grabbed Hannibal’s neck hard, smashing their mouths together in a bruise of a kiss.

Hannibal always won.

Will should have remembered that.


End file.
